I saw you today
by Sealeane
Summary: Steve's daughter reminds him of someone. I might have been a bit harsh with the rating by some standards but I've gone by what I wouldn't like my cousin to read.


I Saw You Today   
  
Don't own song. It's sung by Bobby Braddock   
  
I don't own any of the characters below:   
Steve- Stone Cold Steve Austin   
Debra- Debra   
  
My own characters are   
Mark   
Glenn   
Vince   
Paul   
Duane   
Stevie (Steve Jr)   
Debbie (Debra)   
  
Pure fiction on my part. No harm intended.   
  
Warning- death involved. If you tear up real easy have tissues at hand, please, if not then ...   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
~Despite all the distance and time   
And the changes that I have gone through   
You never strayed far from my mind   
And I never stop hoping once more I'll see you~   
  
Steve sat back in the old rocking chair, listening to the radio as he watched his sons train. Mark's dirt blond hair was tied up in a plait, stray strands stuck to his face with his sweat as he pumped the weights at the bench press from the gym he, Glenn, Vince, Paul, Duane and Steve had set up in the front garden for the summer days. Glenn and Vince, their Texan drawls being heard all the way across the grounds, were in a heated conversation about which one of their namesakes was better, Glenn Jacobs a.k.a. Kane or Vince McHahon. Paul, Duane and Stevie worked hard at not laughing at their two elder brothers and were in the ring they had all set with the canopy taken down for the summer.   
He watched intently as they all stopped what they were doing as a silver Thunderbird came roaring down the dirt road to the house. Even over the rumble of the engine Steve could hear his daughter's screaming voice, so he knew what had stopped his sons. From where he was, he got a pretty good look at Debbie as she climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut, her baby blue eyes sparkling in frozen fury and her natural platinum blonde hair playing with the wind as the door blew shut.   
  
~Then I saw you today   
In the backyard at play   
Baby blue eyes, blond hair in the wind   
She's you all over again~   
  
Steve let a sadistic smile play on his face as Mark, Glenn, Vince, Paul, Duane and Steve let Debbie pass through them and then blocked the path as the new comer tried to follow her. Mark took lead but when the boy, or man depending on how you looked at him, started to back away, he let Stevie take front position. Mark smiled just as cockily as his father did when Stevie laid his fist into the bigger boy's guts and urged his younger brother to pound on the boy.   
  
~Although you went away I saw you today   
I used to wish on a star   
And I used to send up a prayer   
To Heaven where I know you are   
That some day I'd see you up there or somewhere~   
  
Debbie walked up the steps and placed her bag next to the post and kicked her shoes off before sitting on Steve's lap and curling in his chest to watch the show. They both silently cheered Duane and Paul on as they laid their own in before letting Vince have his turn.   
"What did he do?" Steve asked, toying with Debbie's hair.   
"Tried to slip his hand up my skirt." Debbie answered, smiling when Vince punched the boy and blood flew from his nose.   
"You shouldn't wear those skirts." Steve chuckled, pulling the hem of her skirt down a little.   
"And he should learn to be a gentleman." Debbie responded, wincing when Glenn and Mark could neither wait their turn and ripped into the boy together. "But that don't mean he will."   
"He might," Steve crooked his head. "But only if he manages to live through the lesson."   
  
~Then I saw you today   
In the backyard at play   
Baby-blue eyes, blond hair in the wind   
She's you all over again   
Although you went away   
I saw you~   
  
Steve watched Debbie carefully as she climbed down the steps slowly, walked over to her brothers barefoot and laid her hand on Mark's before he managed to hit the boy again. She shook her head and Glenn and Mark took their cue, backing off but staying just nearby enough that if the boy decided to hit out, they could be back in to stop him.   
Pride swelled through Steve as Debbie sat the boy back on his knees, stepped back and slapped him hard around the face. Holding the hem of her tight mini-skirt down, Debbie stepped back and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. He knew off by heart what was coming next as she dropped down to her knees in front of the boy and soothed him as he coughed and sputtered. He couldn't see it but he knew Debbie had reached out, grabbed him by the balls, literally, and pulled.   
"How do you like being groped you dirty S.O.B?" Debbie yelled at him. "Do you like it rough? Yeah, you do. You told me. Do you want me to be any rougher? 'Cos I can you know? I can be as rough as you want."   
Debbie stood back up, turned on her heels and headed back up the stairs, grabbing her bag and shoes as she walked into the house.   
"Dinner'll be ready in half an hour, boys." Debbie shouted back at them. "Start packing up and get yourselves clean."   
  
~I saw you today~   
  
Steve looked up into the sky, knowing that the woman who just walked into the house was just like her mom. Just like Debra.


End file.
